There is always something!
by bookworm1519
Summary: One broken heart, One will to change, One smashing talent show, One masquerade ball to remeber, One friend to thank and One new lover.Hermione Granger is finally going to get to see it all! suck at summaries please read and let me know whether to continue


Ginny had just entered the common room; she had been coming to find Hermione to tell her some gossip that she just overheard from lavender and parvarti but as soon as she had stepped in to the common room she had found the older witch, curled up on the red arm chair by the fireplace, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Ginny rushed over to her best friend concern now etched into her features, as she knelt in front of Hermione.

"Hermione what's wrong, you can tell me"

Hermione finally looked up into her friends eyes, but as she tried to speak the tears and sobs came back, she reached out to Ginny and just hugged her; seeking comfort from her friend. Ginny was really worried now and all she could think to do was to just sit with her friend and whisper to her telling her that everything would be okay.

Ginny hoped that when Hermione felt better, she would be able to tell her what had caused her to be so upset, she had a feeling it was Ron but she wasn't sure. Just at that moment the portrait opened and in walked Harry and Ron. Ron had to of been telling harry a joke or something worth a laugh as Ginny could see harry trying to keep the smile off his face as Ron carried on.

At that moment Harry's eyes connected with Ginny's and that's when he spotted Hermione, he nudged Ron over in the direction he was looking, Ginny watched the exchange happen between the two boys, when Ron did something that made the puzzle pieces whirling in Ginny's mind to fit together, Ron looked at Hermione with a look of disgust and snarled; turning away he muttered under his breath 'pathetic'.

Harry looked very confused and Hermione well she started crying even more when she had seen Ron.

From what Ginny had seen she had come up with the conclusion off that; Hermione had obviously found Ron with Lavender brown kissing or doing some intimate activity, right after he had just dumped her due to her boringness and looks. She had heard the conversation of the dumping early today, she hadn't meant to but she happened to of been in the wrong place at the wrong time with a sigh She replayed the earlier scene in her mind;

_"Hermione we need to talk" said Ron as he sat down on the common room sofa._

_Hermione walked over to him smiling, pecked him on the cheek and replied with a "sure"._

_Little did Hermione see the rigidness of Ron when she had pecked him on the cheek, it was as if he was repulsed._

_"There is no way to say this but to be straight to the point... Hermione I find you boring and unattractive and it's not a good look for me to have a girlfriend like that, so I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm breaking up with you!" Ron got up and started to walk away._

_Too say Hermione was shocked was understatement, was he joking? The other day he was telling her how much he loved her was he not? But he had a look of complete seriousness on his face. Hermione's shock turned to sadness in an instant but the anger was slowly bubbling up to the surface, until she could no longer take it..._

_"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY...DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY, THIS CONVERSATION IS NOT FINISHED"_

_Ron stopped in his tracks as he heard the anger in Hermione's voice, yet he did not turn around. He didn't want to look at her, at what she looked like but it looked as though he had no choice as Hermione walked around him till she was in his face... To say he didn't know what was coming was a lie and that's when it started: the rant._

_"How could you? For the love of god how could you do that Ronald?" The tears started to stream down her face as she continued. "Just yesterday you told me you LOVED me... Does that mean nothing to you? DOES IT?"Hermione's voice was growing increasing louder now and she could see that Ron was getting angry but she carried on anyway saying the things that were plaguing her mind. "And How DARE YOU, HOW DARE YOU SAY THOSE THINGS TO ME! I trusted you with all my heart, I literally gave you my heart because I loved you, and you throw it back in my face... Just because I'm boring and pretty! I thought you were better than that Ronald... I thought you had it in you to care but I guess I was wrong!"_

_Ron was getting really angry now and Hermione could see it in his eyes but she didn't care, she was upset and angry at him for doing that. She wasn't scared of him and his temper but that's when it happened Ron had raised his hand and brought it full pelt down across her face. Never in all her life had she thought Ron would raise his hand at her let alone hit her, but he had ,she looked up at him fear, confusion, anger and sadness in her eyes but he didn't care he just walked away from her without looking back._

Ginny snapped out of the memory to see that Harry was now standing next to her, his eyes questioning, she looked around Ron was nowhere to be seen and good riddance she thought.

"Hermione" Ginny started again softly, hoping that the older witch would now confine in her and her friend Harry.

"It was terrible Gin..." she wiped at her tears and sat up staring at her two most important friends in the world. " I thought he cared , you know!" she wrapped her arms around her legs hugging them as Harry sat next to her, his arm now placed around her shoulders giving them an encouraging squeeze.

"Then I was on my way to the library where I normally go when I'm upset or something bad had happened and I saw him with Lavender, he was kissing her and touching her all over and underneath the shirt. He turned around and saw me and just laughed then he turned back to Lavender and said knowing full well I was still there 'I LOVE YOU LAV!'

"Oh Hermione, That's just out of order I'm going to talk to that brother of mine and give him a piece of my mind, there might not be much left when i'm done with him!" Ginny's eyes were gleaming with a ferocity that Hermione had never seen, warmth flooded though her at the revelation that her friend really did care for her.

Harry was watching the exchange when he asked the question that had been running through his mind. "But I thought Ron was going out with you Mione?"

"No Harry he dumped me earlier when was sitting on the common room sofa, but that's not the worst part" tears were beginning to fall from her eye's again. "The worst part is he hit me Harry he actually hit me!"

She flung herself at harry and just hugged him soaking his robes with her tears, Harry was shocked. Surely Ron wouldn't? He was his best mate and Harry was sure he would never hurt Hermione they were to close. Hermione looked up into Harry's eyes and saw the emotion of doubt flicker through them.

"You don't believe me do you?" she whispered.

Harry looked down at his friend and saw the hurt in her eyes but it was true he just knew that Ron wouldn't do that, not the Ron he knew.

"Mione, Ron just wouldn't do that!"

That's when Ginny decided to cut in "It's true, I saw it, I was behind the Gryffindor curtains as I was stuck in the room when they were talking" she then turned to Hermione and said " I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to eavesdrop"

Hermione just gave a small smile and turned back to harry, he still didn't look convinced, so there was only one thing she could do. She walked the few feet to the coffee table and picked up her wand, walking and sitting back down in the chair she aimed the wand at the left side of her face and shouted "revelio".

After a few seconds the skin that was minutes ago unblemished was now shades of purples and blues around the eye and cheek area, The bruise was now unmasked and she cringed when she heard Ginny and Harry gasp.

"Mione, I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, I just didn't think Ron would do such a thing" His tone was remorseful and he now had a protective air around him as he moved closer to Hermione and hugged her so tightly.

"Harry don't worry, I didn't think He would either, I must admit thou It stung a little to have you not believe me."

"I'm so sorry Hermione, Just wait until I see him... He is gonna wish he told me because I am going to punch him I swear."

Hermione looked at Harry and the Ginny sighing she said what she knew she had to say:

"No Harry and you to Ginny, you can't beat him up because then you're just as bad as him, so please don't okay?"

The both nodded and Hermione gave a sigh of relief, Ginny then took Hermione's hand, waved at Harry and led them up to their respective dorm room.

Once up there Ginny turned to Hermione and said "We have a lot of work to do missy, because we are on a mission to prove my stupid arrogant and idiotic brother wrong... so you in? Actually never mind your doing it with me anyway!"

Hermione smiled somewhat nervously at Ginny but she nodded none the less, if it meant getting over and getting back at Ron without actually touching him, then she gladly would be willing to compel.

Ginny smiled warmly back happily that her friend had accepted her help and so during the next half hour Ginny was going to rely her plan to Hermione but before she started she relayed her news from lavender and parvarti to Hermione, but then a thought stuck her it would work well with her plan.

"So anyway I heard some gossip earlier from Lavender and Parvarti that Hogwarts is going to have its first ever talent show and also we are having a masquerade ball... Don't they sound exciting?

"Wow a talent show, who's Idea do you reckon that was, it sounds brilliant... I loved to watch what people can do wouldn..." Before she could finish Ginny had interrupted her with excitement in her voice.

"Hermione You know I had a plan, well I just thought that we can add the talent show in to that, as you can sing really well so I think you should enter! It will be soo much fun, what do you say?"

" I don't know Gin I'm really no good with crowds and well my voice Isn't that good, I'll probably make a fool of myself, I'd really prefer to watch" she smiled at Ginny hoping her friend wouldn't push her on it but with Ginny there was no such luck.

"Hermione its part of the plan and plus you'll will have ages to practice and by the time it comes around most of the plan will be complete and you will have the confidence"

After she said this she gave Hermione a playful nudge and wink before asking her whether she would accompany her to the great hall for dinner, Hermione reluctantly said yes and followed Ginny down through the common room and out of the portrait. Temporarily forgetting about the bruise that covered her face, and the fact that Ron had broke her heart.

Hermione and Ginny finally reached the doors of the grand hall, when Hermione began to remember that she hadn't covered up her bruise... she quickly thought of an excuse and turned to Ginny.

"Erm... You know Gin, I'm not that hungry and I need to finish our potions essay, so I think I'll just catch you later bye" she just started to leave when Ginny's hand caught her wrist, the look in her eye told Hermione she wasn't going anywhere.

" Mione, you can't let this" she gestured to my face " get to you, you need to be strong, go in there and show them that you aren't affected by that stupid brother of mine, part of the plan is to change your attitude too, you need to be fierce, strong and determined okay?"

Hermione knew Ginny was right, If she wanted to get over him and prove to him that she wasn't boring and that she was attractive she needed to change her attitude and let loose once in a while and that would start today, so without further thinking she grabbed Ginny and walked into the hall. As soon as she entered the hall grew silent, obviously everyone had heard of the break up, but Ginny was right she needed to be strong , so putting on a smile she walked over to the Gryffindor table and looked for a place to sit, seeing a empty seat in-between Neville and dead she smiled walked over and sat down.

That's when the whispers started out in the hall, everyone was pointing and whisper about the break up, Hermione knew that was coming so it didn't bother her that much but that's when lavender decided to speak.

"So Hermione, where you get that ugly bruise from? Did you walk into a wall because you were blinded by your tears because my ronnikins here dumped you?" she started to laugh and so did Ron but the other Gryffindors and houses watched silently as the exchanged happened.

"Actually LAVVV why don't you ask ronnikins there, what happened and no I didn't walk into a wall because I was blinded by tears thanks and oh you might want to go change your top!"

Before Lavender could even process what Hermione had meant, Hermione had reached across the table and poured her pumpkin juice all over her, Lavender shrieked and hurried out of the hall with laughs following her.

Hermione looked to Ginny and they shared a secret smile, the new attitude was coming out and the new Hermione Granger was not one to be messed with. The boys looked shocked especially harry and Ron, but nevertheless the others carried on their conversations as normal. Out the corner of her eye she could see a particular slytherin smiling as he ate his dinner, it was none other than Draco Malfoy, the boy who had tortured her for 6 years of her school life but for some reason tonight he didn't look like the genuine arrogant boy who had taunted her, he looked like a boy that had just seem something funny and couldn't control himself.

Just as she was thinking this he had raised his eyes and met her gaze, for a moment they just looked at each other from across the room before he winked and then turned back to his friends. Hermione was dumbfound had her former enemy just winked at her?

She tore herself away from her thoughts long enough to pile her plate with the delicious food hovering in front of her, when Dumbledore took to the podium to begin his evening speech.

" Dear student's, an interesting Idea was put to me this fine evening by none other than our lovely transfiguration teacher Miss McGonagall, She asked me whether we could stage a talent show and of course I thought it was a splendid idea as we have so many talented students. This will be held two weeks from now, if you wish to take part you need to see Miss McGonagall. Now on another note we are to have a masquerade ball too, this is in 4 weeks time, so have fun in hogsmeade buying your dress robes, and now have a lovely evening"

Many girls at the mention of the masquerade ball were squealing with excitement, already planning ahead for when the fourth week would come around, Hermione on the other hand was thinking About the talent show, she had 2 weeks to practice and get ready, she was sure that with Ginny's help she would be ready!

0!0

It had been three day's since the announcement now and Hermione and Ginny were working hard on the plan.

"I think that if we get makeovers the morning before the show, it would work and be a big shock and it can act like sort of a coming out party for well coming out and loving life?"

Hermione couldn't help but giggle at Ginny and soon she had the younger witch laughing along with her, then an all too familiar voice interrupted.

"Why hello there Granger and Weaslette, how are you two this fine day?"

Hermione turned around to meet the grey orbs of none other than Draco Malfoy, for a moment she forgot that he was awaiting an answer; she was just too busy drinking in his appearance. He certainly had changed since last year, he wasn't as skinny anymore but he wasn't too muscular, his hair was slightly longer but still that Malfoy pale blonde; his bangs fell into his eyes when he moved his head, but it was his clothes that had stopped Hermione. He was wearing muggle clothes: he had a pair of tight black jeans on and a dark green round neck jumper. He was a breath of fresh air as the say... wait she couldn't think that of this slytherin no he couldn't be good looking!

When she finally snapped out of her little world, she blushed as she realized that she had just been staring at Malfoy as he stood in front of her, but it turns out she wasn't the only one, Ginny had too been looking at the blonde. When she finally met his gaze again she was sure he would make a snide remark yet he just chuckled lightly and gave her a genuine smile.

"So how are you two?" he repeated for a second time, too say Ginny and Hermione were confused was well an understatement. But Ginny decided to answer anyway... if he was being civil maybe they should be too.

"Fine thank you MALFOY! Now what could you possibly want?"

Malfoy looked at the fiery young witch and smiled, the waved his hand dismissively as he walked away but before he got very far he turned around and spoke to Hermione.

" Heard what Ron did, out of order if you ask me and by the way ever thought of using a hair brush" Then he gave his signatures smirk and left them by the lake contemplating what just happened.

Draco walked away, yes he wanted to close the bridge of rivalry between slytherin and Gryffindor, but it was so hard not to mock Hermione as he enjoyed the tease. His father had been caught and sent to Azkaban and Draco wasn't upset but he wasn't thrilled either, it meant his father could no longer control his life anymore but at the cost of his mother being terribly upset and distant.

He decided that blood didn't matter the summer before his return and he found out when his father wasn't around and putting thoughts in his head, he didn't really have a problem with the golden trio and weaslette, that's when it occurred to him that maybe being friends with them wouldn't be such a bad idea and that's what he was trying to do with Hermione and Ginny today. He knew they would take a long time to accept him but that was understandable after how he had treated them for the previous years.

0!0

Meanwhile the girls were having a heated discussion down by the lake where Malfoy had left them; Ginny was the first out of the two to speak.

"What do you think that was all about Hermione, I mean I'm not sure whether I'm dreaming but was he being slightly civil towards us?"

"I don't know what to make of it Gin... but you're not dreaming and he was being slightly civil, though I can't see why he would finally see me as something else instead of a Mudblood" Hermione let out a sigh as she sat down and looked out across the lake, she was sure she could see a tentacle of the massive squid, poking out of the waters murky depths.

Ginny noticed the defeated position of her friend as she lowered herself on to the ground next to her; she knew that talking about something would distract her so she decided she would talk about the talent show.

"So we know you're entering the talent show and that you can sing really well, but what I what to know is have you decided on a song to sing yet?"

Hermione knew what he friend was trying to do, and she loved her for it. Deciding that she probably did need the distraction she answered with a small smile.

"Actually ginny I thought of the perfect song, the other day when the incident happened with Ron, It always been one of my favourites and I think with the new attitude I'm trying to pull off and when I get my new look it will be quite good"

Ginny just watched her friend expectantly awaiting the answer, but when It didn't come she got slightly worried but that's when Hermione started to speak again.

"Kelly Clarkson- stronger, I'll sing a bit if you like"

Ginny nodded her head eagerly she hadn't really heard Hermione sing before, but if her humming was anything to go by she was sure her friend would be good, but when she heard Hermione sing she was blown away. Hermione was amazing, he voice was smooth and soft and always turned higher or lower when a word held meaning, and the lyrics to the song fit her friend well too, Ginny knew that talent show would be a blast with Hermione singing but would it be enough? She thought about this as Hermione continued to sing part of the song.

That's when a thought stuck her; turning to her friend she grabbed her hand and started running as fast as she could back to the Hogwarts.

"Ginny... what's wrong, what are you doing? Ginny stop running, I can't keep up" Hermione allowed her string of words to ebb out of her as she struggled for breathe.

But Ginny didn't hear Hermione she was entangled in her thoughts and there was no stopping her, when they finally reached the Gryffindor common room she abruptly stopped and turned to the brunette.

" I thought we could use some back up in the talent show and I need some girls to spread some news for me to put my plan in action" with a wink she walked through the portrait hole and over to the patil twins before Hermione could even respond.

Shaking her head Hermione decided she needed her closure and the only place that could ensure that would be the library, so with that she set of in that direction, not noticing that a certain tall blonde was following her.

Finally reaching the library, she walked up to Madam Prince and asked to check out the books she needed for her class tommorow; care of magical creatures, With a smile Madam Prince checked out the books and handed them over to hermione. Once she had checked to make sure they were all the right ones she made her way over to the secluded corner where the green arm chair sat. Propping the books on top the table she sat down and moved around till she was comfortable, then picking up the book she began to read.

She read

_'A thestral is a breed of winged horses with a skeletal body, face with reptilian features, and wide, leathery wings that resemble a bat's._

_They are very rare, and are considered dangerous by the Ministry of Magic. Thestrals are, undeservedly, known as omens of misfortune and aggression by many wizards because they are visible only to those who have witnessed death (and fully accepted the concept) or due to their somewhat grim, gaunt and ghostly appearance._

_Thestrals can be domesticated and mounted, so they are used as an alternative to brooms, Apparation and other methods of transportation. Once trained, they are very diligent and will quickly carry their owners wherever they wish to go._

_Due to their classification as XXXX, only experienced wizards should try to handle Thestrals. Breeding as well as owning these beasts may be discouraged or even illegal without Ministry consent; in fact, wizards that live in areas not protected against Muggles are forced by law to perform Disillusionment Charms on their Thestrals regularly.'_

She had been reading for a while now and was so emmersed in the text she hadn't Acknowledged the presence of the platnum blonde that sat opposite her, watching curiosly as her brows furrowed when she could not make sense of what the book had told her. Malfoy seeing her struggle decided to see what had her so puzzled so getting up from his chair, he came round to her side of the table and lent down examining the text, little did he know that hermione was now aware of his presence, his hot breathe tickling her neck. Turning her head to the side so she could see him, her eyes met his and they stayed like this for a few moments before a shout was heard.

"Hermione"

Hermione hearing it was Ron, started to quickly gather her books and stuff them into her bag, He was getting closer now she could hear the shuffling of footsteps. She looked to Malfoy who was weaing a Odd expression, well he would be no help, it would probably make matters worse being seen with him... what was he doing her anway? But she didn't have the time to ponder about that, she needed to escape, she wasn't ready to talk to Ron again. She was sure that if she did she would break down and cry... she just wasn't strong enough.

"Hermione, I know your here, I want to talk too you! You made my friendship with harry strained now, He was livd when he knew I hit you! Its all your fault, I'll never forgive you for this"He voice was louder now and he had a crazy edge to his tone, hermione could tell he was getting angry.

With one last look down the corridor to the way she knew Ron was coming, she gave a whimpering noice then she fled. Leaving an dazzeld Malfoy staring in her direction and an angry Ron behind her.


End file.
